Malcador (pojazd)
thumb|330px|Ciężki czołg Malcador, oblężenie VraksMalcador jest ciężkim czołgiem używanym przez armie Imperium. Pojazd jest ciężko opancerzony i dobrze uzbrojony, posiada jednak wady, przez które prostsze w konstrukcji pojazdy krok po kroku wyparły go z linii produkcyjnych. Projekt czołgu liczy sobie co najmniej dziesięć tysięcy lat, wg wielu znacznie wyprzedza projekt mniej topornego Leman Russa. Istnieją miejsca w galaktyce, w których nie ma ani jednego Malcadora wchodzącego w skład aktywnych jednostek wojskowych a w wielu lokacjach nie był widywany w ogóle, przez co ludzie w swej ignorancji uważają, że jest to heretycka konstrukcja lub pojazd stworzony przez lokalny przemysł. W magazynach są składowane części zamienne do Malcadorów, jest jednak mało prawdopodobne, że kiedykolwiek ujrzą światło dzienne. Na przestrzeni tysiącleci pojazd przestał być używany przez frontowe armie Imperium, po czym został oddelegowany do jednostek drugiej linii jak np. Siły Obrony Planetarnej. Nad nieznaną ilością maszyn tego typu piecze trzyma Departamento Munitorum, przechowując je jako rezerwy strategiczne. Jeśli Gwardia Imperialna używa Malcadora w większych ilościach, to tylko ze względu na tradycję lub choćby w sytuacjach, gdzie bardziej zwrotny Leman Russ jest niepotrzebny, za to wystarczy solidny argument w postaci pozbawionego subtelności potężnego bloku stali. Historia thumb|300px|Malcador z czasów Wielkiej KrucjatyPierwsze raporty i zapiski wspominające o Malcadorze pochodzą aż z Epoki Zamętu, podczas której czołgi uczestniczyły w wojnach szalejących na Terrze. W późniejszych czasach Imperialny model maszyny został nazwany po Malcadorze, prawej ręce Imperatora. Podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty tysiące tych maszyn zeszło z linii produkcyjnych światów kuźni, głównie Marsa i Voss. Chociaż pod względem uzbrojenia ustępowały takim maszynom jak Baneblade a ich pancerz nie mógł równać się z tym okalającym Land Raidera, przez pewien czas stanowiły główny pojazd szturmowy zarówno Legionów Astartes jak i Imperialnej Armii. Do zalet pojazdu zaliczała się jego prędkość przy takiej grubości pancerza wynikająca z wyrafinowanego systemu sterującego. Podczas Herezji Horusa Malcadory zastąpiono bardziej zaawansowanymi konstrukcjami, a one same zostały oddelegowane jako jednostki drugiej linii oraz zakonserwowane jako rezerwy strategiczne. Wkrótce jednak na potrzeby szalejącej wojny domowej zostały przywrócone do czynnej służby. Dzięki dostępności w dużych ilościach na Malcadorach przeprowadzono wiele testów dla usprawnienia maszyny jak i zaprojektowania jej nowych wariantów, aby uzupełnić przerwy w dostawach surowców i uzbrojenia. Wg niektórych teoretyków plany maszyny zostały użyte w niepewnych czasach krótko po Herezji Horusa, po której zmalała posiadana przez ludzkość ilość projektów pojazdów, za to ogromnie wzrósł popyt na nowe maszyny mające wypełnić lukę po skutkach wojny domowej. Jak wiele danych sprzed Herezji pochodzenie Malcadora odeszło w zapomnienie a dociekający prawdy nigdy nie zostali zaspokojeni. W 41M Malcadory jak i jego części zamienne są produkowane na niewielu światach kuźniach, wyróżnia się pośród nich jednak M'Khand Secundus położona w Segmentum Pacificus. Ostatnim znanym przypadkiem napotkania Malcadora i jego wariantów w bitwie nastąpił podczas oblężenia planety Vraks Prime, na której zdrajcy z początku ignorowali przestarzałe maszyny zwracając się ku bardziej niezawodnym pojazdom. Po pewnym czasie heretycy potrzebując nowych jednostek zaczęli używać odstawionych wcześniej na boczny tor maszyn takich jak Malcador. Pojazd okazał się być godnym zaufania czołgiem, lecz zdrajcy ze szczególnym upodobaniem używali wariant Defender, który świetnie sprawdzał się jako kontra na faworyzowane przez Kriegan zmasowane szturmy piechoty. Defender wbijał się w szeregi wrogiej piechoty siekąc bronią maszynową wszystko co znalazło się w zasięgu. Taka taktyka jednak oznaczała pewne samobójstwo dla załogi pojazdu. Profil fizyczny Chociaż ma spełniać tę samą rolę co Leman Russ, Malcador jest nieco większy i znacznie cięższy. Jest dobrze uzbrojony, jego główną bronią jest działo bitewne, w kadłubie montuje się zwykle ciężki bolter, ciężki karabin maszynowy lub działo laserowe. W sponsonach można umieścić ciężkie boltery, działa automatyczne lub laserowe. Grube płyty pancerza pojazdu dają mu sporą odporność, jednak sprawiają też pewne trudności. W rzeczy samej pierwszą i największą wadą Malcadora jest ograniczony kąt ostrzału jego uzbrojenia. Kształt kadłuba oraz wzmocnienie miejsc gdzie montowane jest uzbrojenie ograniczają kąt ostrzału broni umieszczonych w kadłubie i sponsonach. Sprawy nie ułatwia nieruchoma wieża pojazdu. Działo ma swobodę pewnego kąta ostrzału, jest on jednak mocno ograniczony. Okazuje się to szczególnie problematyczne w bardziej intensywnych starciach pancernych, gdzie linie obu stron mieszają się a wrogie maszyny jak i piechota są wszędzie dokoła. Doświadczony dowódca potrafi obejść lub chociaż zniewelować te wady poprzez dobre wsparcie piechoty oraz wprowadzenie do swojej jednostki odpowiednich wariantów maszyny. Drugą najbardziej znaną wadą Malcadora jest jego silnik. Bardzo dobra konstrukcja, łatwa do naprawienia opierająca się na termicznych komorach spalania. W Malcadorze znajduje się wariant powszechnego modelu używanego w ciężkich maszynach rolnych i przemysłowych. Moc silnika Malcadora jest jednak nieadekwatna do jego masy. Spada przez to ogólna wydajność maszyny. Ów wymieniona wada prześladowała Malcadora i jego warianty jak fatum i prawdopodobnie właśnie ona przyczyniła się do tego, że solidny, dobrze uzbrojony czołg został zepchnięty na boczny tor. Warianty Malcador, jak wiele maszyn w Imperium, doczekał się własnych wariantów. Od platform artyleryjskich po działa samobieżne ukazały się przeróżne maszyny mające swe własne przeznaczenie w polu, mimo wszystko są one rzadkością. Najbardziej znane są dwa warianty Malcadora: Annihilator oraz Defender. *thumb|280px|Malcador Annihilator, Vraksiańska Zdradziecka Milicja, oblężenie VraksMalcador Annihilator '- zamiast działa bitewnego w tym wariancie na wieży zamontowane jest sprzężone działo laserowe. Dodatkowo w kadłub uzbrojony jest w działo demolisher. Zakłada się, że modyfikacja została przeprowadzona w polu, na uszkodzonych lub niekompletnych kadłubach, by poszerzyć zakres możliwości czołgu. Wynikła z tego mała konsternacja, ponieważ Malcador Annihilator wpadł pomiędzy dwie role na polu bitwy, żadnej z nich nie jest w stanie wypełnić do końca. Czołg jest zbyt wolny i za duży, by działać jak łowca czołgów, lecz równocześnie nie jest wystarczająco dobrze uzbrojony, by w otwartym boju móc równać się z super ciężkimi maszynami. Mimo to wsparty odpowiednimi środkami Annihilator dobrze radzi sobie z bardziej konwencjonalnymi maszynami przeciwnika. *thumb|280px|Malcador Defender, widok od tyłu'Malcador Defender - jest najbardziej abstrakcyjnym i (sporna kwestia) uważany za najbardziej efektywny spośród wariantów Malcadora. Mimo że jest tylko odgałęzieniem od głównego czołgu jest częściej spotykany w zbrojowniach niż zwyczajny Malcador. Jak w Annihilatorze broń montowaną w kadłubie zastąpiono działem demolisher. Wieża Defendera przeszła poważne modyfikacje, aby zmieścić w niej pięć ciężkich bolterów zapewniających pole ostrzału dokoła maszyny. Tym samym zmieniła się rola jego rola z czołgu do maszyny przełamania, ruchomej fortecy, która świetnie radzi sobie w walce na bliski dystans, w terenie zabudowanym czy wojnie pozycyjnej. Działo demolisher obiera sobie za cel umocnione punkty obrony a ciężkie boltery likwidują znajdującą się wokół piechotę. Defender rzadko działa z dala od wsparcia i zaopatrzenia co łagodzi jego wady. *thumb|280px|Malcador Infernus z 66. Arcadiańskiego pancernego walczącego na Toal IIIMalcador Infernus '''- jest to czołg uzbrojony w miotacz ognia. Został zastąpiony przez sprawniejszego Hellhounda, pełni więc rolę jednostek rezerwowych. W odróżnieniu od Hellhounda zbiornik paliwa w Infernusie znajduje się za maszyną, holowany przez kadłub w formie przyczepki. Przechowywane jest tam promethium, które miesza się z innymi chemikaliami przed wyrzuceniem z rury wylotowej tworząc coś w rodzaju galaretki, która przykleja się do każdej powierzchni po czym intensywnie się spala. Infernus niejednokrotnie został użyty, by oczyścić pola minowe, które wybuchają przez nagłą zmianę temperatury. Maszyna jest w stanie oczyścić pole z min znacznie szybciej niż metody alternatywne. Wg wielu informacji do rodziny Malcadora należą także Minotaur oraz Valdor. Dane techniczne Adeptus Mechanicus '''Dane techniczne ciężkiego czołgu Malcador Dane techniczne wariantu cięzkiego czołgu Malcador Annihilator Dane techniczne wariantu ciężkiego czołg Malcador Defender Galeria Malcador2.jpg|Malcador MalcadorAnni2.jpg|Malcdor Annihilator MalcadorDefender2.jpg|Malcador Defender MalcadorInfernus2.jpg|Malcador Infernus Malcador7.jpg|Maszyna ozdobiona w symbole Nurgle'a przetrwała bezpośrednie trafienie z broni termicznej. Została później odnaleziona i naprawiona Malcador8.jpg|Na tę maszynę nałożono zwykłe maskowanie bez zbędnych odcieni Anni3.jpg|Maclador Annihilator Vraksiańskiej Zdradzieckiej Milicji. Został zniszczony przez Gwardię Imperialną Defender3.jpg|Malcador Defender "uzupełniony" o symbole i runy Chaosu Defender88.jpg|Malcador Defender, Vraksiańska Zdradziecka Milicja, oblężenie Vraks Malcador_anni.jpg|Malcador Annihilator, Herezja Horusa Źródła *''Imperial Armour Apocalyspe I s. 14-16'' *''Imperial Armour Volume One Second Edition: Imperial Guard s. 140-147'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Six: Siege of Vraks Part Two s. 150-156'' *''Horus Heresy Book One: Betrayal s. 229'' *''Horus Heresy Book Four: Conquest s. 90, 91'' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Pojazdy Gwardii Imperialnej